Kevyn Kash
Kevin Christopher Cash (Born August 28th,1984)is an American born professional wrestler who worked for CAW companies such as Canadian Wrestling Association, FOW, and is currently signed to DIW and WCL, and CCWO Early Career (2000-2003) Cash was an honor student in school,his mother,Lisa Andrea Cash, died giving birth to Cash's Brother,Francis Cash,his father was the gym teacher at his school and the trainer of Kevyn's first training facility, he trained at The Funkin Dojo in Stone Mountain, Georgia under his father,David Cash,for two years until his fathers untimly death in 2002 by heart attack,after his fathers death Kevyn tried to train again for another year but, under the weight of depression, quit and vowed to never wrestle again. Returning To The Ring (2005-2007) After graduating hgh school, Cash decided to return to the dojo and work there as a trainer,to his supprise,Kevyn's rother Francs was one of his clients, this inspired Cash to Return to wrestling and continue his training. Canadian Wrestling Association (April 2009-July 2009) Afte a year of rehab, Cash was put back on the free agency market,three days later, he was signed by Canadian Wrestling Association and moved to Toronto With Francis. Cash made his debut under "the self proclaimd prince of punk" Kevyn Kash,teaming with Jared Hass,losing his first match to Matthew Shawn Thomas,who are Kayfabe former best friends.The following episode he won a battle royal and became the number 1 contender for the CWA Cruiserweight Champion. He went on to win the Cruiserweight Championship, but lost it later on and was released from his CWA contract. Caw All Stars Cash was nominated to participate in the 1st annual CAW All-Stars, representing UWF in the Elimination Chamber for the Caw Allstars Championship, Cash pinned DJ Styles and made it into the final 3 before getting eliminated by BlackHeart. Cash was released from his UWF contract and signed with FOW, DIW. FOW (July 2009-August 2009) At the same time Cash signed with FOW but never debuted due to owner James Thomas's Death, Cash was a free agent for the time being. DIW (2009-2011) Cash was signed to Deep Impact Wrestling in 2009, and had a series of Code-Related vignettes air hyping his debut. Starting at Brawlmania II following Quicksilver vs Danny Hardy. The vignettes began to appear more frequent distracting then DIW Silver-Star Champion Quick Silver. The final one aired following Silver's victory over Ben Hitman, Cash then debuted that night and began a feud with Silver on the Dungeon Brand. Cash and Silver would have a match for the Silver-Star Championship at DIW Hardcore Revolution 2010 where Cash lost after an attack from Ted Dibiase and Cody Rhodes, who alligned themselves with Silver the episode of DIW Dungeon before. Cash and Silver would have a rematch the Dungeon after Hardcore Revolution where Cash defeated Silver, thus ending the storyline. Joining Bloodlust The same night Cash won the Silver Star Championship, He was attacked and taken away by Reaper, who believed that Kevin could help resurrect Maxelstein, Reapers former Leader of the defunct stable Bloodlust. Before Cash could join he had to be put through a series of tests which were humiliating to Cash. Which included tests of Endurance (watching a series of Live Action Disney Movies), Strength (Defeating Ben Giganta), and Fearlessness (Sitting in the Dark watching an Unknown object Cash was afraid of). These tests continued on Episodes of Dungeon until DIW Dangerous Frontline where Maxelstein returned attacking DIW Champion Illution and Dungeon General Manager Shawn O'Connor. Cash would feud with O'Connor until DIW No Turning Back where Bloodlust members Haze and Reaper would turn agaisnt Cash for his constant winning streak despite Maxelstein's failure of gaining the DIW Championship. The three would feud until DIW Brawlmania III in a triple threat match for the Silver-Star Championship. Cash's contract expired the day after the CPV and was written off after losing to Haze by being kicked in the head three times. Canadian Caw Wrestling Organization/ Canadian Championship Wrestling Organization (2011 - 2012) On October 7, 2009 Kevyn Kash signed with the Canadian Championship Wrestling Organization. On the October 8, 2009 episode of CCWO Kash made his debut by deafeating Kincaid, after the match however Chris Rock (Kincaid's old Tag Team Partner) grabbed a mic and asked Kash what he was doing here in CCWO, he told Kash that he should not be here and that he is a bad wrestler thats why a few months ago when CWA was around he was released before the debut of the new season. Kash took offense to this and attacked Chris Rock and Commissioner Yankeeboi50 and Owner Shawn O'Conner announced that at CCWO Evolution it will be Chris Rock vs Kevyn Kash in a last man standing match. At Evolution Kevyn Kash defeated Chris Rock. The following night Shawn O'Conner gave Kevyn Kash his MIAB contract. Later that night Kevyn Kash cashed in the MIAB contract and defeated Prototype with the help of Shawn O'Conner and the returning Razor and won the CCWO Canadian Heavyweight Championship. On the return episode of CCWO SmackTyme after hiatus, Maximum Max defeated Kevyn Kash and Kash lost his CCWO Canadian Heavyweight Championship. On November 8, 2009 Kash defeated Maximum Max to become number one contender. At Shit Face Saturday Kash won the CCWO Canadian Heavyweight Championship once again. At CWA One Night's Last Kash lost his CCWO Canadian Heavyweight Championship to Max. Kash is nolonger with CCWO as a result of CCWO ending. Xtreme CAW League (2010 - 2011) Cash was signed back by UWF owner Nathan Vale and UWF went into reconstruction becoming XCL, Kash won a lottery becoming the first ever XCL Light Heavyweight Champion, his first match on XCL Episode one was a fatal 4 way for the belt, Cash last pinned Jack McMichaels to get the win, it was appeared that Cash was going by his 'Suicide Kid' Gimmick. Cash faced Jared Hass on XCL episode 2. In 2011, Cash was released from XCL following XCL Closing. American Wrestling Federation (2010 - 2011) In AWF102 caw themes, it was announced that Cash was signed to AWF, his status with him and AWF Owner Shawn Walsh fell through and Cash was cut from developmental in 2011. Global CAW Wrestling (2011) Cash was signed to GCW after departing from DIW, being used lightly after nursing injury. Kevin was set to join Lu Bu and Nathan Slash in a feud against DIW wrestlers Steven Syntax, Darren Matthews and Stevi-T but Cash resigned from GCW due to an injured ACL. Controversy On April 22nd, 2011. Cash proposed a fake death storyline where Cash would have been pseudo killed in a freak accident. GCW approved the storyline and Cash was presumed dead on youtube where GCW held a memorial show. This storyline was meant to hype the debut of Kevin's brother Francis, who debuted originally avenging the Death of his brother. Return to GCW (2012 - present) On June 13th, 2012. Nathan Slash challenged a now-heel Francis Kash after Francis disrespected his brothers name, the match would be signed to take place at CAW All Stars 4 in New York City. During the match a series of Code-Related Vignettes played similar to Kevin's debut in DIW. Finally during the show Kevin made his return and attacked his brother, costing him his match. Kevin would then reveal that Francis attacked Kevin and left him deserted in an unknown location. This feud would begin in GCW, where the two would attack each other constantly. Kevin and Francis would have a last man standing match at GCW Judgment Day 2013 where Francis would be victorious. They are currently leading to a Buried Alive match at Rebellion 2014. CWA Record UWF Record World Caw League Record Canadian Caw Wrestling Organization/ Canadian Championship Wrestling Organization Record Personal Life Cash Lives In Raleigh, North Carolina With His Brother Francis,And fiancee Samantha and has 1 son. Cash is also real life best friends with fellow CAW wrestler Shawn O'Conner Finishers (in wrestling) *Suicidal Plunge (vertabreaker) *The Emo Kick (spinning buzzsaw kick) *Running hurracaranna *Falcon Arrow Theme List *Peroxywhy?gen - "Modest" (2009-2010) *Tool - "Sober" (2010-2012) *Matt Toka - "666" (2012-Present) Title History CWA: ' *CWA Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) '''UWF: ' *UWF Legends Champion (2 times) *UWF All American Champion (1 time) 'WCL: ' *WCL Tag Team Champion w/ Nathan Slash (1 Time, Current) 'CCWO: ' *CCWO Canadian Heavyweight Champion (2 Time) '''XCL: * XCL Light Heavyweight Champion (1 time, Current) TPWF: *TPWF Intercontinental Champion (1 Time, First)